lachieninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Lachie (Character)
Hey! This article is about the character Lachie from the Storyline. You may be looking for Lachie (Creator) |first_appearance=A Restoration of a Partying Tradition / Super Mario Party Review |latest_appearance=The Good, and the Plain / Mario Kart Wii Review |status=Alive Being Controlled |friends=Unknown |affiliates=The Darkness |enemies=Unknown }} Lachie is a YouTuber, however is also referred to as seemingly running a Show (Lachieninja) in The Good, and the Plain. As such, Lachie is a very popular creator in his world, as Lachieninja is apparently “live-streamed to the world,” (As quoted by Detective Lachie in The Good, and the Plain) __TOC__ Lachie's Story So Far Channel Creation Lachie started creating content on the 8th of October, 2018. It is unknown when he rose to popularity in his universe. He created a video titled A Restoration of a Partying Tradition / Super Mario Party Review in which he talked about Super Mario Party for the Nintendo Switch. He did not show his face in this video, however it is canon to the Lachieninja story-line. Meeting Anjin Lachie's second video begins with a new character, Anjin introducing himself as someone who can be the negative parts of his review. This is the only time in which the two of them are seen as separate entities together. At the end of this episode, there is an end scene in which Anjin clenches his fist and it becomes that of Lachie's. Lachie's Later Content Lachie's content continues to stay relatively the same as when he started, only changing in the way that he was showing his face in his videos. He still created the same sort of content. He continues to this day with no notable changes aside from better resources and skill development. Lachie's Mystery Non-Awareness Lachie has constantly shown signs of non-awareness, specifically to the idea of Lachieninja. It is unknown why, but in almost every video, he will ask who Lachieninja is, claiming to not know who it refers to, and even denying that it is him, despite the fact that it is his clearly his channel's name. Lachie also shows signs of not knowing more than just Lachieninja, in The Good, and the Plain, Lachie jokes; Anjin's Control Lachie has shown to be basically forced to create videos against his own will, like in My Favourite 2D Platformers, where he goes to sleep playing Shovel Knight, is talked to briefly through the form of a vortex, then wakes up to Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze on his TV instead. This is also confirmed by later on in the video, Lachie stating; He doesn't elaborate much further on this, however in a later video, The Good, and the Plain, Lachie is once again forced to do a review, this time on Mario Kart Wii after seeing the same vortex in his sleep. In NOT the Worst of the Trilogy!, there is also a cryptic end scene where the policeman points his finger towards a screen in My Favourite 2D Platformers, and seemingly Lachie shouts “I'm the one in control!”, which the policeman dismisses as Lachie simply being a loon. This only results to have a deeper voice play back to the viewer with the same phrase. This deeper voice is reminiscent of Anjin's voice in Halloween in Salem Town, yet slightly more menacing. This same voice is heard throughout the vortex communication in My Favourite 2D Platformers and The Good and the Plain. Trivia *Lachie (Creator) has confirmed that Lachie never explicitly agreed to the collaboration with Anjin in Halloween in Salem Town during his 1 year anniversary Q&A Livestream. *The start of 2019 is when Lachie started to show his face in his videos and when he got his new sprite. *The end scenes and some intro scenes would not be broadcast to the in-universe canon. The police seem to be the only characters with access to the weird unknown content, such as the vortex sequence in My Favourite 2D Platformers for example. It seemed Anjin become to catch on by How to Complete a Trilogy, as he also addressed the unwanted content appearing in the Lachieninja episodes